Been far away for far too long
by Rieval
Summary: John a une révélation … mieux vaut tard que jamais. Slash. McShep. OneShot.


**Titre** : _Been far away for far too long  
_

**Auteur** : Rieval

**Genre** : SongFic, Nickelback, Far away – Slash McShep. Titre ici : http(:)(//)www(.)megaupload(.)com(/)(?)dY5I33UUX (faut enlever les parenthèses bien sûr !)

**Résumé** : John a une révélation … mieux vaut tard que jamais. Slash. McShep. OneShot.

**Spoiler** : saison 2 essentiellement Trinity, The Hive et GUP.

**Disclaimer** : un jour peut-être …

**oOo**

L'infirmerie était plongée dans une semi obscurité. Les étranges pylônes qui se trouvaient un peu partout dans les salles occupées par Carson et son équipe projettaient une lumière bleutée. John fixait les bulles qui montaient et descendaient dans les colonnes de verre.

Deux ans qu'ils étaient sur Atlantis et ils ne savaient toujours pas à quoi ils servaient. Peut-être que c'était justement ça leur problème : ils étaient toujours persuadés que derrière toutes les décisions des Anciens il y a eu une raison cachée. Que tout dans l'univers pouvait être disséqué, expliqué, rationalisé. Quelle folie …

Un gémissement le tira de sa rêverie et il se pencha vers l'homme qui était allongé sur le lit en face de lui.

« Chhhhhhut, tout va bien Rodney, tout va bien, vous êtes sain et sauf, sur Atlantis … »

Rodney fronça les sourcils mais ne se réveilla pas.

John lui murmura d'autres phrases stupides, plus pour se rassurer lui-même que pour autre chose.

Qu'avait-il fait ? Comment en était-il arrivé là ? Comment en étaient-ils arrivés là ?

Il avait cru qu'ils étaient amis, de vrais amis, de meilleurs amis, Rodney et lui. Et puis … et puis, il était arrivé quelque chose. Doranda était arrivé.

John revoyait le transporteur se refermer sur le visage dévasté de Rodney.

Comme un livre ouvert … voilà une expression qui collait parfaitement à McKay : ses expressions faciales trahissaient toutes ses émotions. McKay était un bien piètre bluffeur en effet, jouer au poker avec lui, c'était une victoire assurée. Une victoire …

Ce jour là, John s'en rendait compte aujourd'hui, ce jour là, il n'y avait pas eu de victoire, juste un terrible malentendu. Parce que ce jour là, il avait compris ce qu'était en fait Rodney pour lui. Il l'aimait tout simplement, et savoir qu'il l'avait utilisé, qu'il avait utilisé cet amour, l'avait rendu fou de rage. Il avait voulu le faire souffrir, comme lui avait souffert de cette trahison.

_This time, This place_

_Misused, Mistakes_

_Too long, Too late _

_Who was I to make you wait _

_Just one chance, Just one breath _

_Just in case there's just one left _

_'Cause you know, you know, you know _

Et Rodney avait payé, oh oui. Il avait pris les paroles de John à la lettre : il avait tout essayé pour retrouver sa confiance, même les choses les plus incroyablement _stupides_, juste pour lui prouver qu'il pouvait encore compter sur lui. Sur la planète de Ford, il lui aurait suffit d'attendre sagement, mais non, il avait pris cette saloperie d'enzyme et il avait bien fini … un frisson parcouru John. Il avait failli le perdre ce jour là, Carson avait été on ne peut plus clair sur ce point.

Rodney avait survécu et qu'avait-il fait à peine sorti de l'infirmerie ? Il était parti le chercher. Et lorsqu'ils étaient enfin revenus, sains et saufs, que lui avait dit John ? Une banalité, alors qu'il aurait voulu hurler la vérité, lui dire ce qu'il ressentait.

_That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I miss you been far away for far too long  
I keep dreaming you'll be with me and you'll never go  
Stop breathing if I don't see you anymore  
_

Un autre gémissement s'éleva du lit et cette fois, John posa sa main sur le front pâle. La peau de Rodney était glaciale. Hypothermie. Rien d'étonnant après plusieurs passées dans une eau glacée à attendre d'hypothétiques secours. Carson était confiant mais John était terrorisé. Il avait encore une fois failli perdre Rodney. Et il n'aurait rien su de ce qu'il ressentait pour lui, il fallait qu'il lui dise, qu'il lui explique mais cela lui faisait encore plus peur que tout le reste. Il était un couard, un lâche de la pire espèce, parce que ce dont il avait le plus peur, c'était d'être rejeté par Rodney.

_On my knees, I'll ask  
Last chance for one last dance  
'Cause with you, I'd withstand  
All of hell to hold your hand  
I'd give it all I'd give for us  
Give anything but I won't give up  
'Cause you know, you know, you know  
_

Il avait prit la main de Rodney dans la sienne et la frictionnait doucement lorsque les doigts froids se refermèrent soudain sur les siens. Il leva la tête et son regard plongea dans celui de Rodney. Il ouvrit la bouche. Il fallait qu'il parle, qu'il lui dise _maintenant_ …

_I wanted, I wanted you to stay  
'Cause I needed I need to hear **you** say  
That …_

Il lui sembla qu'une éternité s'était écoulée depuis qu'il avait commencé à parler. John avait ouvert son cœur, s'était mis à nu et maintenant il se sentait vidé mais prêt : prêt à accepter la réaction de Rodney, quelle qu'elle soit.

Rodney était resté silencieux tout le temps où John avait parlé. Il resta silencieux un long moment après qu'il ait fini de parlé et John interpréta ce silence comme la terrible sentence de son échec : Rodney ne l'avait pas pardonné.

Et puis Rodney se décida à parler.

« Il t'en a fallu du temps, pas brillant pour un membre du club Mensa … »

Le cœur de John fit un bon dans sa poitrine. Il sourit à Rodney.

« Hey, j'ai dit que j'avais passé le test pas que j'avais intégré le club … »

« Huhu, dans ce cas, je crois qu'il va falloir que je travaille sur tes différents … potentiels. »

"… _I love you, I have loved you all along  
And I forgive you for being away for far too long  
So keep breathing 'cause I'm not leaving you anymore  
Believe it hold on to me and, never let me go  
Keep breathing 'cause I'm not leaving you anymore  
Believe it hold on to me and, never let me go  
Keep breathing, hold on to me and, never let me go  
Keep breathing, hold on to me and, never let me go"_

**Fini ! **

**Bah ouais, il fait froid, il pleut, j'avais envie d'un peu de douceur et de chamallow.**


End file.
